


大屁股托妞和大鸟舍瓦的平安夜（上）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍瓦X托妞纯爱故事两个傻子谈恋爱预警，虽然是拉郎CP，希望有人爱托妞，他俩都幸福脑洞来自托妞的一个采访，如果是舍瓦帮助托妞理解足球的阴暗面会怎么样对托妞的职业生涯有轻微调整，设定是舍瓦退役回车子当教练，水爷是托妞前男友，两个人都是单身带娃的，注意避雷，不过反正重点是开车。。。本文阿布世纪好老板





	大屁股托妞和大鸟舍瓦的平安夜（上）

舍瓦正躺在沙发上吹口哨，看着托雷斯像一只金色的土拨鼠一样，穿着毛茸茸的睡衣，扭着大屁股，在房间里嗅来嗅去，绕来绕去，寻觅着将装饰品放在适合的位置。他真可爱舍瓦想，而我，像个二流子，舍瓦想起在他还是个痞子青年时，无聊的基辅球员们会骑着他们的摩托，挑逗那些风韵犹存裹着头巾买东西的妇女。舍瓦并不是有意表现的像一个传统的俄罗斯男人那样，在伴侣做家务的时候躺在沙发上喝酒。舍瓦也喜欢做家务，但是你不能阻止托雷斯做家务，他总会莫名其妙的忙个不停，用那种：麻烦你做到沙发上去吃香蕉的表情看着舍瓦。但是舍瓦不能再吃了，他已经吃了三根香蕉了，他还要留着肚子吃托妞做的圣诞晚餐，平安夜对他们来说很重要，因为这是只属于他们两个人的家庭之夜。

在托雷斯不想足球的时候，让他也不想孩子是很难的，孩子一直是他们之间的纽带，阿布最初把单身带两个孩子的舍瓦介绍给刚刚分手也带着两个孩子的托妞时，是为了让找一个体贴的人照顾自己中年单身的老乡，也是为了让舍瓦开导一下托妞。舍瓦了解托妞所承受的一切，一帆风顺的王子遭遇足球的阴暗面，高额转会费带来的压力，打法和教练不适应的困难，球迷的期许失望与指责，无法面对和接受自己的失败，努力变得盲目似乎不会再有结果，一切的一切，甚至还有因为老板的偏爱获得的一样的外号。

但是舍瓦还是很难走近托雷斯，作为锋线教练，舍瓦很多时间都花在了和特里德华这些老朋友一起聊天胡闹上边。在训练的时候，托雷斯表现的很专业，很勤恳也很诚恳，但是没有丝毫私人情感的流露。舍瓦会找一切时机，去安慰和鼓励托雷斯，先是拍拍肩膀，而后是拥抱，不过这样缓慢的进展，阿布很不满意。因此，在托雷斯单独加练离开的时候，遇到了老板找老乡谈事，两个小小的金发的崽崽正在训练场上玩球，托雷斯欣然接受了每个周二下午陪小孩子们玩球的任务，孩子们会夸他是世界上最好的球员，而托雷斯会抱着孩子们，亲吻他们，让他们骑在他的脖子上。在孩子们的盛情邀请之下，他们会坐在一起吃吃晚饭，托雷斯会谈到一个孩子的文静和一个孩子的好动，也会谈到Nora和Leo。相似的小动物会彼此吸引，虽然还是花了四个月的时间，舍瓦的热情追逐还是让他把西班牙美人追到了手。

和托雷斯同居，就像是蜂蜜牛奶流进你的生活，每一个细节都被甜蜜滋润，在训练完有时间他就会准备晚餐给舍瓦吃，还会做一点糕点和三明治放在冰箱里让孩子们自己需要的时候带走吃，可是他不太会主动和舍瓦谈情说爱，他们谈足球谈的很多，从卡卡到吉拉迪诺，甚至德罗巴，舍瓦总的来说是个好老师。托雷斯在感到事情正在好转的时候，就开始加倍努力的抓住自己获得的一点点时间，舍瓦默默承担起了更多的家务，只能经常在在斯坦福桥的各个角落偷欢，抓住训练的间隙拥抱亲吻亲热，但是这不能满足舍瓦，而且特里嗅到了味道，总是用那种：我想偷偷看的表情打量着从浴室出去的托妞。舍瓦委婉的提醒了兰八，神灯表示特里就长成那样我也爱莫能助，舍瓦只能礼貌暗示我不介意揍他一顿送他去整容改变一下形象的。

舍瓦会在一年的364天里全力支持托妞重新找回他的射门靴，他总要找一个契机，更加了解伴侣的身体，单纯的做爱是一种途径，但是舍瓦很想知道托雷斯是怎样理解性爱的，托雷斯也是一个有丰富性经验的成年人了，舍瓦想让托雷斯和他分享这一切。这个夜晚是平安夜其实是一个偶然的选择，舍瓦得到了一个机会，阿布邀请他俩带着孩子去他豪华的别墅参与聚会，舍瓦很感谢老乡把自己当家人对待，就把四个孩子打包送去玩了，这样一来平安夜的二人世界就成了一种惯例。托雷斯本来采购了很多食物打算做一顿丰盛的圣诞家庭大餐，在看到舍瓦穿着白衬衫散发着荷尔蒙之后，托妞默许了这种行为，或许他也觉得在享受上对伴侣有所亏欠，他愿意迎合舍瓦的一切玩法，让舍瓦发泄一下陪他绷紧神经竞争首发的压力。托妞打算做拿手的海鲜饭给舍瓦吃，他让舍瓦先去准备道具和器械，平时有孩子，这些玩具也不能摆在屋里，可是舍瓦却一直像树袋熊一样抱着他，贴在他后背上蹭。托妞在做饭的时候不喜欢被阻碍，他有点好笑，有点无奈，也有点气恼，但是他还是个好脾气的人，没有和舍瓦撕逼。后来也被蹭出了火气，美味的海鲜饭只吃了几口，都没有好好的喝一点餐酒，两个人就滚在了地毯上。

壁炉烧的热热的，地毯上铺了整张的皮毛，托妞对这么大块的皮毛有点惊奇，但两个成年男人躺上去，这块皮毛就显得小了。托妞侧躺在皮毛上，对着壁炉，后背贴在舍瓦的胸肌上，臀肉夹着舍瓦的巨龙，两个人的双腿缠在一起，舍瓦从后边抱着托妞，一手轻轻戳弄着托妞的红豆，一手缘着腰侧小腹在探索托妞身上的各个敏感点。托妞已经感觉到舍瓦的巨龙在他的臀肉中间，从蠢蠢欲动的戳着，变成了轻轻的晃动拍打，伴随着轻微的水声。托妞轻轻的蹭着舍瓦的身子表示默许，但是舍瓦还在舔舐啃咬他的脖颈，托妞发出轻微鼻音的呻吟来催促舍瓦，舍瓦还是不为所动的做着前戏，连他的爱抚的力度都没什么攻击性。

恋人的不温不火让托妞有点不知所措，舍瓦绝对算是个急脾气，耐着性子耳鬓厮磨一定是在期待点什么，但是托妞不知道，他不够了解舍瓦，托妞有点懊恼的想到，他们在一起好几个月了，我还不知道应该怎么取悦他，我真是。。。或许舍瓦想要享受爱人的服务，想要托妞主动一点，这样想着托雷斯翻了个身就要帮舍瓦口，舍瓦一把抱住了他“南多，看看我，也看看它。。。”舍瓦的眼睛像两颗一等星一样明亮，闪烁着期待渴求的光，托妞突然觉得有点受不了舍瓦炽热的眼神，他挣脱了舍瓦的怀抱，又把脸埋到了皮毛里，拿大屁股冲着舍瓦了，一副你随便来吧，爱日不日的样子。

舍瓦叹了口气，还是败给了托妞的别扭，他并不是真的害羞，在托妞真的害羞的时候，他雪白的身子都会微微泛红，而现在他躺在那里抖动臀肉，他还是很想要，舍瓦只能退而求其次，他拿了一瓶润滑油，塞到托妞手里。托妞都不肯转头看看，就倒了大量的润滑油，摸到舍瓦的巨龙，伸手抹油套弄了一番，然后将瓶子直接扣在了自己的菊花上边，不费什么力气，手指就将菊花打开了，抽动着的若隐若现的小口勾引着小舍瓦一探究竟。面对着油光闪闪的穴口，舍瓦当然是操进去了，满脑子的挑逗托雷斯计划都暂时被抛到脑后。

舍瓦操弄了一会儿，燃烧的欲望得到了暂时的平息，他抽动的速度开始放缓，律动变得更加有节奏。托妞这才活动了自己还有点紧绷的身体，调整到了一个更舒服的姿势，呻吟声渐起。舍瓦放开锢着托妞细腰的双手，开始用手指戳丰满的臀肉，在一起几个月以后，舍瓦已经玩腻了拍打了，把托妞的大屁股揉捏成各种各样的形状成了舍瓦的新爱好。托妞的别扭之处就在于，在做爱的时候，他也总是想做他以为对对方好的。在舍瓦猛冲的时候，他就会挺着身子承受，只发出一点鼻音的闷哼，而在舍瓦放缓的时候，他就会发出大声的渴求的呻吟，努力收紧蠕动后穴迎合。他很少说骚话，但是教什么都会说，有一次舍瓦压在他身上做爱，对着他的耳朵吹气，问他舒服不舒服，之后每一次做爱，托妞都会找机会说舍瓦很大很粗，日的他很舒服。

在舍瓦即将要到达高潮的时候，他突然想到了一个挑逗托妞的坏主意，偷偷从地毯上摸起手机，打开自拍，伸到托妞的脑袋前，“宝贝儿，你真棒~抬起头来，笑一个，我拍下来发给你前男友怎么样？”舍瓦感到了身下人的扭动，“不抬起头来，我就照你下边的小嘴了，你不知道我的屌戳在你的屁股里是多么美妙的场景，我要射了，射的你屁股上都是，把它拍下来~”听到咔嚓一声，托妞的身体仿佛一下受了电击，菊穴猛地收紧，身子一挺，舍瓦被他夹的射在了他的身体深处，阴茎在身体里的搅动也把托妞推上了高潮，他身子一软，混杂着快感和惊恐的一瞬间失神的表情被舍瓦的手机抓拍了下来。

“很不错的照片，值得细细品味”舍瓦在托妞还沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，赶紧把照片存起来，在托妞反应过来把手机抢到手以后，才发现他根本打不开锁屏。“密码不是你的生日，也不是我的生日，也不是孩子们的生日。”“有点想象力，南多，是和你相关的”“我都试了，也不是和我的生涯相关不是么？难道是我首秀的日子。。。”“你的三围，我每天都在丈量，时时更新的。”托雷斯终于忍无可忍的糊了某个流氓一肘子。“想让我看看你是么，今天作为一个专业的健身教练我就给你一点建议。”做过一次之后，托雷斯放开了很多，他拿出健身用的油，帮舍瓦和自己涂抹全身，“你的肌肉形状糟糕透了，建议是一辈子不要进健身房，不然越练越吃藕。”

这是他们一起度过的第一个平安夜，总的来说很不错，托妞最后允许（其实是开开心心的，因为他们两个都有一颗爱拍写真的心）和舍瓦一起披着那块皮毛照了好几张艳照，他们在镜子前边又来了一发。美中不足是，托妞似乎对冷却状态依旧尺寸客观的小舍瓦很感兴趣，对它反复揉搓拉拽，让舍瓦苦不堪言。

他们的平安夜开车也有翻车的时候，托妞刚开始对public play的性趣很低，而且他又很固执，舍瓦真的是用了几个月的时间，终于说服了托妞自己上网挑了一个小小的红色蝴蝶，塞在后庭里，两个人一起去夜店浪。在街上走了一会儿，托妞就习惯了后庭里的异物感，他是个金刚芭比，小小的蝴蝶是难以阻止他的，舍瓦见状，发动突然袭击，开启震动模式。托雷斯猝不及防，做梦露捂裙状蹲下捂屁股。舍瓦立即蹲下，好像一个体贴的丈夫，一边揉着托妞的屁股问哪里不舒服，一边加大震动频率。

托妞只觉得满大街的人都再看着他，看着舍瓦再给他揉屁股，羞的说什么也不肯再走一步，求舍瓦赶紧操他，迫不及待。舍瓦也拿他没办法，把车开回了家，但是还没进门，就把托妞按在了车的后备箱上，扒了他的裤子，露出了被包裹在渔网袜里的屁股，原来托妞害怕道具掉了，特地在裤子里穿了渔网袜。舍瓦把自己的鸡儿掏出来才发现一个问题，现在是12月份，就算鸡儿毛茸茸的，还是冷，今天又没喝酒，身上也冷，还没进去，就先萎了一半。舍瓦不愿放弃，鸡儿就十分渴望钻到某个温暖的去处，托妞的身体缺乏准备，他早已不是处子，以前偶尔一次前戏不足，疼些也能忍，但是瓦瓦还是太大了些，不敢硬来。

托妞后来看寒风中的鸡儿实在可怜，就转过身用嘴含着它，吞吐了一阵，小瓦瓦总算缓过来了。托妞想进屋去做，被舍瓦拒绝了，两人钻进车里，开了暖风，总算好了一点，舍瓦又要蓄势待发，托妞劝他小心不要逞强感冒。好面子的舍瓦用鸡儿塞满托妞的嘴，开始讲述自己作为一个纯种乌克兰哥萨克，温暖的英格兰是没法把他怎么样的。他经历过可怕的寒冬，在尿尿会被冻成冰柱的天气里，他曾经在第聂伯河里冬泳，不过不要喝多了酒在大街上遛鸟，有人鸟被冻掉了都不知道。托妞默默的在舍瓦两腿之间耕耘，口出一发，就推说自己冷的受不了，让纯种二毛子可怜可怜这个来自温暖地中海的西班牙人，赶紧上去吧。。。后来舍瓦感冒了，托妞倒没事，纯种战斗种族对此的评价是：傻子才不会感冒呢，阿嚏~

这次翻车还算有个不错的结局，托妞后来虽然对车震性趣不高，但是喜欢上了带一点public感觉的语音或者短信性爱。之后托雷斯去海外球队踢球，有时间就会给舍瓦打视频，让舍瓦坐在床上撸给他看，舍瓦则会命令托妞用各种各样的东西操自己的穴，有的时候是电动玩具，有的时候是黄瓜香蕉，什么都没有的时候是手指。在度假之后，返回球队的国际航班上，对小别胜新婚还意犹未尽的托雷斯趁着夜深人静，关灯以后，盖着毯子缩在头等舱的沙发上，和舍瓦发信息。  
“我想让哥萨克狠狠的教训这个小婊子，打他的屁股，操进他流水的骚穴，捅的他合不拢腿，下不来床，让他不敢偷情。。。”  
“操他？想的太美了，那个马德里的婊子不配吃鸡巴，他满脑子都是男人的屌和做爱，他应该受到惩罚！我要再把他的菊花塞满，然后用鞭子抽他的屁股，让它肿的像一个白里透红的水蜜桃~”  
“啊，求求您换一种方式来惩罚这个小婊子，他的后穴又烧又痒，不如您用您胯下烧红的棒子教训他，他一定对您又爱又怕。”  
“菊花痒痒？比起肉棒我有更好的东西给他吃，我要带上黑色胶皮的手套，一只带到我的上臂，把我的手臂上涂了油，直接塞进那个婊子的肠子里，然后我会打开我的拳头。。。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊，他不行了，求您饶了他吧，他在哭着求您。。。他的肠子要被您操裂了~”  
“他可以帮助他自己，射出来。。。”  
托妞轻轻的在飞机的皮制沙发上蹭自己的屁股，小小的跳蛋摩擦着前列腺，想象着舍瓦的手臂、身体、肉棒，没过多久他就射了，他满意的起身去厕所换内裤，回来就缩在温暖的毯子下边睡了，而谁一边看着孩子写作业，一边说骚话说的内裤紧，谁自己知道。。。


End file.
